We are such stuff as dreams are made on
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: Blaine has a special way of waking Kurt up in the morning. One shot.


**I'm re-uploading this chapter because I've heard that this website is taking down a lot of stories that break their rules and I'm almost expecting that to happen to me. As such, I want to make sure everyone who follows me/my fics knows that I have a livejournal. My username is xstarsaboveyoux - please bookmark me there as well as here so that you don't miss any updates, in case these do get deleted - thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think I'd be writing any one-shots but this came into my mind and I couldn't think of anywhere to place it in anything I'm working on at the moment so, here it is on it's own :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Their relationship was primarily built on trust, which was one of the most important things to know about the couple. They'd been together for so long, almost ten years and, each morning that Blaine did this, it was because of their trust that it worked. Maybe it was also because of the trust they shared that meant it turned Kurt on so much, he wasn't quite sure. However, whenever he felt Blaine's hands on his back, or around his waist, he knew it was safe and that he could relax.<p>

Another important thing to know was that Kurt always slept on his stomach, his face buried into his arms or the pillow. That had been part of the reason it had started. Blaine had woken up one morning and glanced at the gorgeous curve of Kurt's back, trailing down to the perfect swell of Kurt's ass through his boxer briefs and couldn't help but run his fingers, gently down his spine, biting his lip as Kurt hummed quietly in his sleep. It had been a test the first time, just something to try out. However, now, they were far more used to it. Not that they did it regularly enough for it to be expected, but enough that they both knew what to expect from it.

Little rules started to come into play each time, like how they agreed to only do it at the weekends when they had no other plans. This was not sex that was to be hurried or frantic, this was lazy Sunday morning sex, any other way and it wouldn't have been enjoyable. Equally, Blaine had to be very careful to pay attention to the little noises Kurt was making, ensuring that they were noises of pleasure, of agreeing that this was ok and not noises of pain or Kurt not wanting it. Once they got going, these were normally difficult to distinguish between but, if Kurt wasn't in the mood one particular morning, Blaine would be quick to find out and would back away, understanding that he shouldn't be offended, just that it wasn't the right day for it. Thankfully, he'd gotten very good, over their years together, at knowing exactly how Kurt liked to be held and touched, so this was rare.

That morning, Kurt had been sleeping particularly heavily, dreaming about something that he would forget about as soon as he was fully awake. He hadn't noticed the light kisses and small licks being placed along his spine. It was only until Blaine was shifting his hips slightly, gently lifting them to remove his briefs that he started to stir and had slowly realised what was happening. He wasn't fully awake though; everything seemed so distant and hazy, almost dreamlike still. However, this was how Blaine liked him. Kurt was usually the one in charge. Telling Blaine exactly what he wanted, when and how and Blaine unquestioningly complying each and every time. He was normally so in control that sleepy, pliant, obedient Kurt was different to him, and such a turn on.

Kurt felt Blaine's weight on top of him for a second as Blaine pressed more small, sweet kisses to the back of Kurt's neck, trailing his fingers up and down the tops of Kurt's arms, stopping for just a second to suck gently on Kurt's earlobe before kissing down, in between and across his shoulder blades. Kurt hummed gently in contentment, feeling Blaine's kisses drop further down his back, pausing just at the top of his ass. Blaine gently lifted Kurt's thighs, circling his fingers into the soft skin as he did and moved them apart so that he could rest himself in between. He tried so hard to not jolt Kurt awake, wanting him to come into consciousness slowly, and Kurt, even though he was only half asleep, allowed himself to be moved.

He felt Blaine's hands massage his ass a few times gently before Blaine slowly bent down and pressed his tongue in between his cheeks, gently pressing him open so that he could reach more and lazily tasting him. Kurt's breath shuddered slightly at the contact and Blaine knew that he was starting to wake up. To Kurt, it all felt amazing, every sensation heightened, every touch warm and sexy, it all felt so dreamlike because he was so close to still dreaming. If Blaine stopped at that moment, he could have easily fallen back into a deep sleep. That was what they liked about it, how easy and relaxed it all felt.

Blaine pressed his tongue further into Kurt who moaned gently. He knew that he was already hard because he normally was at this point in the morning but, as Blaine licked into him, gently pushing Kurt's body and creating a small amount of friction between his stomach and the bed sheets, that sensation heightened and caused Kurt to whimper slightly. Blaine smiled to himself, knowing that Kurt was making all the right sounds, wanting so much more in his sleepy state.

_"Do you ever think of anyone else?" Blaine had asked a few weeks earlier._

_"Of course I don't, Blaine!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at the question._

_"But you would be dreaming while I start, don't you ever think it's a stranger in your dream? Or someone else, like some hot celebrity you've got a crush on? You might happen to be dreaming about them at the same time?"_

_"Blaine, you're the only person I ever dream about," Kurt had answered truthfully, kissing him reassuringly and that had been the end of it_.

Kurt felt Blaine pull away, not daring to open his eyes to see why. He already knew why and, sure enough, just a few seconds later, Blaine returned to him, teasingly running a few slick fingers along the crack of his ass before gently pressing one into him. Kurt's breath shuddered gently and he felt the familiar warmth of Blaine's lips, pressing across his shoulder blades and his strong hand running along the side of his torso, every inch of his skin feeling him and missing his touch all at the same time as he gradually worked his finger in and out of Kurt. He felt so relaxed that it wasn't long until a second finger had been pressed into him and then a third. Each one gentle and caring but becoming slightly more urgent as Kurt could hear Blaine's breath quicken as he tried to hold back a small groan at the feeling of how tight Kurt was around his fingers.

He pushed in and out of him a few more times, still slightly nudging Kurt's entire body, knowing that Kurt would be gradually getting more and more undone as his cock rubbed gently between his stomach and the sheets. He licked his lips thinking about the pre-come that he was certain would have started forming at the tip, the sensation of it all starting to build up, his sensitivity slowly increasing. He knew from all of the little moaning and whimpering noises that Kurt was making under his breath that he was happy for him to carry on.

Kurt felt emptiness for a second as Blaine pulled his fingers out of him. He could hear the wet sound of the lube around Blaine's cock and he could picture him pumping gently to warm it before leaning back over him. Sure enough, he felt Blaine's weight over him once more and the tip of his cock pressing against his hole. He groaned deeply as Blaine, achingly slowly, pushed into him until he was all the way in. Blaine paused for a few seconds, needing to take a few deep breaths before he continued. He rested his torso over Kurt's, hot, warm and comfortable, making Kurt feel pinned down but so safe at the same time. Kurt felt Blaine's arms slide across his own, mirroring the shape of them so that he could tangle their fingers together and gently kissing and licking along his neck and shoulder.

Kurt's heart quickened as Blaine stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of his lips against Kurt's soft skin. Kurt felt so much and not enough at the same time. He desperately wanted to beg Blaine to move as he was getting close to not being able to take it anymore and had to hold his hips back from bucking against him, trying to get friction. Thankfully, Blaine seemed to read his mind, resting his forehead in between Kurt's shoulder blades and slowly pulled back before, almost immediately, thrusting quickly forwards. Kurt let out a short, sharp, uncontrollable groan as Blaine stilled once more. A few seconds later, Blaine repeated the action, this time slightly harder, causing Kurt to moan loudly once more.

Blaine slowly started moving more frequently, each push sending electric shocks through Kurt's body. As Blaine's thrusts started to build, becoming more frequent and urgent, Kurt could feel the familiar tightness starting to build in his groin, his cock getting the friction it was aching for. His breath quickened as Blaine thrust into him deeply, pressing him strongly into the mattress and tightened the fingers that were wrapped around Kurt's. He could feel Blaine's hot breath against his upper back and was only more turned on by the animalistic grunts that he made with every thrust.

Kurt pressed his face into his pillow as everything became louder, faster, tighter, hotter. He could feel his body start to shudder uncontrollably as he got closer to what he knew would be an incredible orgasm. He held himself back slightly. Blaine wasn't quite there yet and he did his best at taking a few deeps breaths to try and calm himself. He pushed his ass gently back towards Blaine, to relieve the pressure on his cock and, hopefully, keep him from coming for just a few more seconds while Blaine got there too.

The action in itself worked Blaine up even more and it wasn't long until he was pressing Kurt back into the mattress, ready to fall over the edge with him and, together, their bodies shuddered and tensed. They both cried out as Kurt tightened around Blaine and Blaine's fingers tightened around Kurt's. Blaine tried desperately to keep moving as he came deeply inside of Kurt but the tightness in his head as his orgasm took over made it nearly impossible. It hadn't mattered because Kurt was already there, crying out as he came over his stomach and their sheets before his body suddenly relaxed and he slumped down, feeling Blaine's body slumping on top of him, still holding him tightly.

After a few moments of not moving, relishing the post orgasm buzz they still had, Blaine's body shifted slightly, his head bending down to messily kiss the top of Kurt's shoulder.

"Good morning," he mumbled, smiling against Kurt's pale skin. Kurt chuckled gently, his eyes finally fluttering open, before responding.

"Morning."


End file.
